


Seperation

by criesoffandoms



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Meeting, One Shot, Seperation, its a otp prompt that has my very own twist, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesoffandoms/pseuds/criesoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"H-Hinata-kun..!!" That...that voice. No, no it couldn't be. Nagito was....gone. It was his mind playing tricks on him, that was the only possibility.</p><p> <br/>Thinking it was all in his head, Hajime turned his head even more, shaking the thoughts away.</p><p> <br/>"Hinata-kun!!" The voice sounded all too real, like it was coming from a physical person. Letting a sigh creep from his throat once again, Hajime gave up and turned his head over to the voice, spotting a tuff of white poofy hair he knew all to well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seperation

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr where its your otp meeting after being separated for a year, but I have my very own twist to it, and I immediately thought of Komahina, so why the fuck not? Hope you enjoy this.

Letting out a hefty sigh as the spiky haired brunette sat on a bench, hair softly waving in the wind. The trees were in-sync with the entire atmosphere, it was calming, but Hajime didn't care. HE felt empty, lost, saddened. This day, a year ago, his beloved boyfriend, soon to be fiancee, the hope obsessed Nagito Komaeda, had gone missing, right in this very spot in the park.

 

Hajime didn't know why he was torturing himself with the lost memories of his lost lover, it was agonizing, painful. His heart hurt, his body trembled under the cold wind blowing against his bare arms. The night was eerie, dreadful. He needed to come to this place, to know it was his fault his love...was gone. If only Hajime walked with Nagito to go buy some clothes, if only...no. It wasn't Hajime's fault, he couldn't have predicted the outcome of the situation.

 

Realizing he had been gripping his fist too hard, Hajime slowly released his hand, seeing the fingernail prints indented in his skin. As he stared down at his hand, he felt the stars spotlight down on him, knowing the night sky was blanketed with beautiful twinkling stars that illuminated the area. Those bright stars...so inappropriate for the situation, they were too bright, forgetting that his lover could be dead.

 

Face paling as Hajime zoned out on his hand, releasing the breath he had unknowingly held in all this time. Closing his hand into a fist once again and turning his head away, he heard a distant shout of his name.

 

"H-Hinata-kun..!!" That...that voice. No, no it couldn't be. Nagito was....gone. It was his mind playing tricks on him, that was the only possibility.

 

Thinking it was all in his head, Hajime turned his head even more, shaking the thoughts away.

 

"Hinata-kun!!" The voice sounded all too real, like it was coming from a physical person. Letting a sigh creep from his throat once again, Hajime gave up and turned his head over to the voice, spotting a tuff of white poofy hair he knew all to well.

 

Hajime knew his mind wouldn't make images of his love, he knew he wasn't that cruel to himself. Feeling himself instinctively get up and turn his body to the noise of desperation, he knew...he knew that was his long lost love.

 

"N-Nagito..?" Even in pitch darkness, you could still see him, he was a light, shining through the endless pits of darkness. Widening his eyes as a single tear started to well up in his eye. Feeling his legs move on their own, he started to run, run towards his boyfriend, they were a distance from each other, but Hajime didn't care, he just wanted to feel nagito once again, he needed his touch, his kiss, anything that had to do with physical contact.

 

As Hajime panted, arms swinging as the dust and gravel flew behind him, making a small dust trail. Lungs hurting, legs on fire, and sweat dripping down his face, combining it with the tears staining his face.

 

Seeing Nagito in viewing distance, Hajime worked himself harder, his feet slamming down on the ground with a hard thud, the only thing clouding his mind, was Nagito. How'd he manage to come back to the normal brunette.

 

Spreading his arms, Hajime was just within body distance, skidding his feet to a stop, Hajime wrapped his arms around his slightly taller boyfriend, but before he could do it, Nagito vanished, fading into thin air, fading into nothingness. Hajime pathetically tried to grasp the parts of Nagito that were fading away, slightly raising his arms, his eyes overfilled with tears. Lowering one of his arms, as he kept one up slightly in the air, Hajime's face turned blank, hard, cold, nothing. Feeling his legs give out under him, Hajime collapsed to the floor, gravel and dust scraping at his knees, staining his pants. Tears flew one by one, down the heart broken boy's face, splashing onto his shirt, slightly wetting it.

 

The atmosphere went tense, it closed him in as Hajime let out a indescribable noise before full out wailing, screaming as he lowered his other hand, leaning his head back as he cried his eyes out, feeling empty once again, all the hope he had before, seeing his lover, was replaced with a horrible despair. The brunette screamed and wailed.

 

Hajime opened his eyes, sweat rolling down his forehead as a small tear fell down his cheek. He awoke, it was just all a dream, a horrible horrible dream.

 

Turning his head, looking at the other side of his bed. Empty, like always. Nagito...was really gone. Sitting up, his face darkened, raising his hands, his hands started trembling, and before you knew it, Hajime started to cry once again, tears splashing onto his hands as he started to shake, raising his hands to his face, he started sobbing into his hands as his wails echoed throughout the room, disrupting the silence that was there before.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic in mind with fluff intentions, and was writing with fluffy shit on my mind, but one thing led to another, and holy shit, I turned it into full on angst. I was listening to a song that would guARANTEE ME TO CRY  
> I WAS BAWLING HOLY SHIT


End file.
